Dis moi ton secret et je te dirai le mien
by Tema24
Summary: Amis de la guimauve bonsoir! Un pitit one-shot sur le couple Naru/Saku


**Titre :** Dis moi ton secret et je te dirai le mien…

**Auteur : **Tema24

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Romance

**Couples : **Naru/Saku

**Note :** Alors voilà, j'ai écris ce One Shot il y a un moment, et je l'ai même déjà publié une fois, mais ailleurs. Je le trouvais mièvre, un peu trop « guimauve »… Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai une petite sympathie pour lui, je le relis et je me dis, allez donnons nous une nouvelle chance… Alors voilà, le voici ! Pour le reste, à vous de voir !

One-Shot

La nuit tombait sur le village de Konoha. Une étrange personne se présenta aux portes du village. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert profond. Elle demanda l'asile pour quelques nuits car elle faisait un long pèlerinage. On la conduisit auprès de l'Hokage, qui lui assigna une petite chambre dans un hotel de bonne réputation. Il n'y avait pas de raison de lui refuser l'hospitalité après tout, même si la jeune femme semblait un peu bizarre.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla tard, à presque 11h du matin. Cela était bien rare pour lui qui était plutôt matinal habituellement. Il se dit joyeusement qu'un bon bol de nouilles chez Ichiraku ferait très bien office de petit déjeuner. Sa prochaine mission ne commencerait pas avant plusieurs jours, alors il avait le temps de profiter de la journée. Depuis qu'il était rentré de son entraînement avec l'ermite pervers, il n'avait pas encore eu de pareille occasion.  
Il partit donc rapidement et se retrouva en moins de deux assis en face d'un bon bol de ramen fumant.  
A côté de lui, une personne portant une longue cape vint s'asseoir sans bruit. Cette silhouette lui semblait inconnue.  
Il demanda sans ménagement : "Z'êtes qui vous?"  
L'inconnu releva le capuchon de sa cape et lui répondit très poliment.  
- Je suis de passage dans ce village. Est-ce que ma présence vous ennuie?  
Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, il était subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux verts profonds et de la chevelure brillante de l'inconnue. Elle insista un peu :  
- Excusez-moi?  
Il essaya de balbutier une réponse :  
- Heu .. bb... vous me dérangez pas du tout! Heu ... vous voulez des nouilles? Il tendit bêtement son bol...  
- Non merci! Répondit la femme doucement. C'est très gentil mais je me contenterai d'une tasse de thé. Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu m'as l'air jeune. Comment t'appelles-tu?  
Naruto dut se concentrer pour répondre, de nouveau perdu dans les yeux verts.  
- Je m'appelle Naruto! Je suis un ninja. Il reprit un peu le dessus sur lui-même. Heu.. Vous avez dit que j'avais l'air jeune, vous non plus vous n'avez pas l'air vieille!  
Elle rit.  
- Ha oui c'est vrai je ne suis pas vieille du tout! J'ai 26 ans.  
- Je crois que c'est l'âge de mon sensei!  
- Ah oui...c'est intéressant...  
Naruto se rendit compte que ça ne l'était pas du tout.  
- Heu et sinon vous vous appelez comment?  
- Oh pardon, j'aurais du me présenter, je m'appelle Sarah.  
- Sarah? Ce n'est pas courant ici.  
- C'est que je viens de loin.  
- Oh et vous faites quoi dans le coin?  
- Et bien je ne fais que passer en fait. Je fais le tour du monde, pour perfectionner mon art.  
- Votre art? Vous êtes artiste? Vous faites quoi? Du dessin? Je connais quelqu'un qui fait du dessin, et c'est une vraie plaie hein.. Je dis pas ça pour vous mais...  
- Non je n'ai pas ce genre de talent, votre Hokage m'a posé la même question, je ne sais pas si elle m'a crue mais enfin voila ce que je fais : Je suis née dans un clan nommé Jitaho. Dans cette famille, toutes les femmes ont un don particulier, nous voyons ce qui est caché. Nous devons faire chacune un voyage à notre majorité pour acquérir la maturité nécessaire à l'utilisation sage de ce don.

- Waou c'est fort ça! Mais c'est quoi exactement ce don?  
- Et bien, je peux sentir les secrets des gens. Cela me permet de leur venir en aide. De révéler certains secrets.  
Naruto palit un peu. Cette fille pouvait voir ses secrets? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de cacher lui? Pas grand chose en fait, non?  
- Tu as peur que je lise tes pensées n'est-ce pas? Je m'excuse, mais c'est trop tard. Je ne contrôle pas toujours mon pouvoir.  
- Hein quoi?!  
- Je sais que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas attention à toi...  
Naruto rougit. Comment savait-elle pour Sakura? Il répondit :  
- Ben.. oui...peut-être mais bon ça vous avance pas des masses de savoir ça.  
Ca l'ennuyait qu'elle sache ça. Est-ce que le monde entier était au courant et se foutait de lui?!  
- Oh vraiment? Bon je vais me promener un peu dans ce village. Je vais partir tôt demain matin. Il faut que j'en profite.  
Elle se leva délicatement et partit, laissant Naruto dans ses pensées.

La présence d'une sorte de voyante dans le village fit bientôt son petit effet. Beaucoup de gens voulurent la consulter pour résoudre tel ou tel problème, mais Sarah ne souhaitait pas aider tout le monde. Elle dit que quand elle était arrivée dans le village, elle avait tout de suite su pourquoi elle était la. Que sa mission était établie et qu'elle n'aiderait que la personne qu'elle était censée aider au départ.  
Cela créa bien des contrariétés et on parla beaucoup sur le dos de cette pauvre jeune fille qui apparemment ne voulait aider qu'une seule personne dont elle taisait obstinément le nom. "C'est que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée" dit-elle. Mais personne ne la croyait!

On jasait beaucoup dans les rues de Konoha. Un groupe de jeunes ninjas se trouvait sur un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement du village.  
Kiba pestait : "Elle m'a envoyé sur les roses! J'y crois pas! Je suis un beau gosse pourtant!"  
- Laisse tomber tu sens le clébard! Dit Naruto. Moi j'ai la cote en tout cas! Je lui ai payé une tasse de thé!!  
Les ninjas montrèrent presque tous une moue dubitative. Naruto ? Du succès avec les femmes? N'importe quoi!!  
- Je vous assure! Insista-t-il. Elle s'appelle Sarah! Elle est vraiment belle quand elle enlève sa cape. Je vous jure! Ajouta-il l'air rêveur. On dirait un mélange de Sakura pour les yeux et Hinata pour les cheveux enfin vraiment bien quoi!  
Shikamaru, assis en face de lui, prit un air contrit : Les filles venaient d'apparaître derrière Naruto.

Ino et Ten-Ten sourirent, Hinata rougit de honte et Sakura elle, semblait en colère. Elle frappa Naruto violemment.  
- Mais pourquoi tu me frappes? Demanda-t-il. J'ai dit que t'étais belle quoi...  
- Arrete de dire ça! Je..je m'en fous!  
Elle rougissait maintenant.  
Naruto, pour la première fois, sortit de ses gonds devant Sakura, clouant tout le monde sur place.  
- J'en ai vraiment marre Sakura! Tu me traites comme un chien! Tu ne vois que Sasuke, tant mieux!! Mais alors laisse moi parler de qui je veux et comme je veux! C'est terminé tout ça maintenant! J'en ai marre de me prendre des coups! Tout le monde se fout de moi!  
Même les gens hors du village vont savoir maintenant que tu te fiches de moi!  
Il disparut laissant Sakura interdite et tout les autres abasourdis. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait parlé de cette façon! Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de prendre la mouche comme ça! Elle ne voulait pas le blesser... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette façon...  
Son inquiétude se transforma en colère envers l'inconnue : Tout ça à cause de cette femme! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter à Naruto?!

Sakura quitta les autres de très mauvaise humeur. Elle était en colère contre tout le monde. Contre Naruto, contre cette femme, contre elle-même.  
Pourquoi Naruto avait-il réagi comme ça?! Elle l'avait cherché après l'épisode du terrain d'entraînement mais n'avait pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

Elle marchait sans but dans la rue alors que la nuit tombait, ne parvenant pas à se calmer.  
Au détour d'une rue, elle aperçut une cape sombre. Elle s'approcha et vit une sublime jeune femme en train de regarder les étoiles.  
Sans aucun doute, cela devait être Sarah. Elle s'apprêta à lui parler, déterminée à savoir ce que cette femme avait dit à Naruto pour le monter contre elle.  
Avant même qu'elle ait prononcé un mot, la jeune femme lui dit d'une voix douce :  
- Ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je n'ai rien fait.  
- Que.. Quoi? Sakura était abasourdie.  
- Tu es en colère. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de tes actes.  
- De MES actes? Mais enfin vous êtes folle! Vous avez parlé à mon ami et maintenant il m'en veut?  
- Ton ami? Ce charmant jeune homme blond?  
- Ce charm.. Mais enfin! Sakura était hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?  
- Tu ne le trouves pas charmant?  
Sakura resta bouche bée une minute puis répondit :  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas lui dire.  
- Mais je n'ai rien à cacher!  
- Oh vraiment?  
- Vous êtes agaçante!!  
- On me l'a déjà dit... Comment t'appelles-tu?  
- Vous qui savez tout vous devriez le savoir! Mais vous n'êtes qu'une...  
- Je voulais être polie, SAKURA.  
- B.. Sakura ne put répondre.  
- Je crois que c'est toi que je suis venue voir ici.  
- Quoi?  
- Je ne m'arrête jamais par hasard dans un village, quelque chose m'y force. Je dois aider une personne. Et je crois bien que c'est toi.  
- En quoi devez vous m'aider?  
- A ne pas rater ta chance jeune fille.  
- Quoi?  
- Je vois ce qui est caché. Et ce que je vois ici, c'est ce que tu refuses d'admettre. Tu aimes Naruto.  
Sakura devint rouge comme une pivoine et se mit à balbutier:  
- Heu mais non voyons.. Je...Naruto... ami...Sasuke...  
- Sasuke est une excuse. Tu aimais ce qu'il représentait dans le passé. Ce n'est pas celui vers qui tu te tournes quand tu as peur, ce n'est pas en lui que tu as le plus confiance, ce n'est pas celui sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre Sakura. Regarde toi, tu vis très bien sans Sasuke aujourd'hui.  
- C'est idiot de dire ça! Je n'ai pas le choix! répondit presque en criant Sakura.  
- Et pourtant...  
Il y eut un silence. Les deux femmes se regardaient. Sarah souriait calmement, et Sakura, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Naruto avait trouvé de si beau en cette étrange femme.  
Elle observa ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, ce n'était pas exactement ceux d'Hinata mais ça y ressemblait un peu vrai.  
Et ses yeux... oui Sakura dut l'admettre, Sarah avait les même yeux qu'elle. Elle ressentit une joie fugitive à l'idée que  
Naruto les aie trouvé si beaux...  
Sarah reprit :  
- Je disais tout à l'heure que je ne suis pas responsable de tes actes. Qu'ai-je voulu?  
- Bonne question! C'est quoi ça un jeu de devinettes?!  
- Un jeu? Sarah rit. Mais non c'est... Elle s'interrompit brusquement et l'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage. Je.. On n'a plus le temps de jouer j'ai l'impression...  
- Quoi?! Mais vous êtes folle c'est pas possible!  
- Non je suis sérieuse! Sakura, ce que tu as fait, c'est que tu es allée trop loin avec Naruto. Il t'a attendue mais tu as préféré continuer à aduler Sasuke pour échapper à la vérité, mais ça va bientôt être trop tard!  
Sakura sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Cette fois elle laissa Sarah parler.  
- Tu as blessé Naruto aujourd'hui. Il est décidé à prendre sur lui et à tourner la page.  
- Mais..Il a l'habitude de mes réactions... et .. il ne peut pas m'oublier en une nuit!  
- Oh je suis si désolée Sakura...  
Elle regardait maintenant Sakura avec tant e pitié que la jeune fille ne put le supporter :  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!  
- Naruto est en ce moment même sur le chemin du manoir Hyuga. Il sait que Hinata ne le repoussera pas et il compte aller la voir de soir et..  
- Quoi?! Mais s'il m'aime moi?  
- D'après ce que je sens, s'il passe la nuit avec elle ce soir, il en tombera amoureux Sakura... Hinata est une jeune fille formidable tu sais.. Il la trouve déjà adorable. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup...  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible! Ca va trop vite! Je.. Je ne veux pas de mal à Hinata mais..  
- Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant, ce sera trop tard. Oh...je dois partir maintenant, je sens que j'ai accompli ma tâche dans ce village maintenant. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi.  
Sakura leva des yeux pleins de larmes et ne reussi qu'à articuler "Merci..." avant de se retourner et de partir en courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Sakura courait, de toutes ses forces. Mais dans la précipitation elle se trompa de chemin et ne retrouvait  
plus le pourtant imposant manoir Hyuga. La panique la gagnait mais elle continua à courir. Il le fallait.

Naruto marchait lentement. Il s'était dit: "Hinata est mignonne et tout le monde me dit que je lui plait alors pourquoi pas? Je vais aller la voir ce soir, je vais passer un moment avec elle et on verra comment ça se passe. Au moins elle me jettera pas comme Sakura!".  
Penser à Sakura le mettait en colère. Il donna un coup de pied violent dans une poubelle pour se calmer et repris sa route. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi malgré tout ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à détrôner Sasuke dans le coeur de Sakura. Et pas seulement là d'ailleurs. L'ombre de son ami planait à Konoha. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, tout le monde ne se souvenait que de sa défaite contre Sasuke et que ça ne changerait jamais. Il en avait assez d'être "celui qui a laisse Sasuke partir".  
Au moins, dans les yeux d'Hinata, il ne voyait pas de mépris.

Il arriva enfin devant l'immense manoir des Hyuga. Il s'apprêtait à taper bêtement à la porte quand il réalisa qu'il était déjà tard. "Je me demande ce que va me répondre le père d'Hinata si je lui dit que je peux inviter sa fille à passer la soirée avec moi alors qu'il est déjà 22h..."  
Il réfléchit une minute puis conclut que non, son père ne serait pas d'accord, sûrement pas avec la réputation de démon sanguinaire en puissance que Naruto traînait toujours auprès des adultes.  
"Je vais aller taper à sa fenêtre, elle me laissera sûrement entrer".

Il fit le tour du manoir et chercha quel pouvait être la fenêtre d'Hinata.  
"J'espère que Neji habite pas là, je veux pas taper à sa fenêtre à lui. J'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir moi..." pensa-t-il. Il aperçut une silhouette féminine à une fenêtre, Hanabi ou Hinata?  
Les formes avantageuses de l'ombre le convainquirent qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hinata.  
Il hésita pourtant.  
Après tous ces efforts pour plaire à Sakura.. Il l'aimait tant... A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait parler de Sasuke, c'était comme recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'oublier avec Hinata? Comment savoir?  
En tout cas, il ne reculerait pas, s'il prenait sa décision, il ne trahirait pas Hinata ensuite.

Il réfléchit une minute encore. Sakura ne l'aimait pas. Et ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un défouloir. Et c'est tout. Non, sa décision était prise. Il prit un caillou pour le lancer contre la fenêtre et attirer l'attention d'Hinata. Il recula, prit bien son élan, tendit le bras et...  
se trouva écrasé face contre terre.

Sakura, à bout de souffle, s'arreta à l'entrée de la ruelle. A l'autre bout, elle voyait Naruto. Il se baissait pour ramasser quelque chose. Un caillou. Tout se passa très vite. Elle comprit qu'il allait le lancer et paniqua complètement et très stupidement, que précipita pour l'empêcher de le faire. Il avait prit son élan, il était prêt, et Sakura était trop essouflée pour crier, alors dans un élan ridicule et irrationnel, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol! Et maintenant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, c'est lui qui étouffait coincé sous elle...

Elle se dégagea et Naruto se leva d'un bond.  
- Mais merde tu fous quoi là? T'as pris ta décision tu veux me tuer maintenant?! T'es malade!  
Il était fou de rage. Sakura voulut répondre mais Naruto était incontrolable. Dans une fureur indicile, il déballa son sac à la jeune fille sans se soucier de prendre des gants.  
- J'en ai marre que tu me pourisses la vie! Tu fais quoi ici là? Tu sais ce que je voulais faire? Nan tu sais ce que je VAIS faire? Je vais voir Hinata! Parce qu'elle c'est pas une garce égoiste!!  
Il regarda Sakura une seconde avec un air effrayé, attendant le coup de point pour avoir insulté la jeune fille, mais rien ne vint. Alors, il continua sa litanie :  
- Tu crois quoi? Que je vais t'attendre toute ma vie et te laisser te foutre de moi hein? Vous faites la paire avec Sasuke pour me ridiculiser! Y a pas vous allez faire un beau couple! Tous mes voeux de bonheur! Je te laisse enfin tranquille, voila t'es contente?  
- Non... répondit doucement Sakura.  
- Hein quoi? Ca te suffit pas c'est .. Naruto se tut et fixa la jeune fille. Son naturel reprit le dessus et il s'inquiéta : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu pleure? Il s'est passé un truc?  
- Oui...  
- Quoi? Une Attaque? Je dois faire quoi? Yamato nous a convoqué?  
- Non... C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal.  
La colère de Naruto était retombée en voyant Sakura avec l'air si triste. Ses résolutions n'avaient pas fait long feu...  
Il ne comprenait rien du tout...  
- Je n'ai pas assez fait attention à toi. Je ne l'ai pas fait car je sais que tu seras toujours là. Tu l'as toujours été… Ce matin, j'étais jalouse quand je t'ai frappé. Mais je ne savais pas que je l'étais. Mais je l'étais. Je.. Tu comprends?  
Non. Naruto ne comprenait rien du tout.  
- Tu étais jalouse de quoi?  
- De Sarah, et maintenant je suis jalouse d'Hinata. Elle te mérite plus que moi.

- Naruto, je n'ai compris à quel point je tenais à toi que quand j'ai su que je pouvais te perdre.  
J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais... je t'aime.  
Elle laissa couler ses larmes et se retourna pour détourner son regard de lui. Elle devait partir, Sarah avait eu raison, c'était trop tard, il lui en voulait trop...

Elle fit quelques pas puis dut s'arrêter, car des bras l'entouraient. Naruto l'avait rattrapée et il la serrait contre lui.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas Sakura… Je t'aime…

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira le rideau car il lui avait semblé entendre des voix. dehors. La ruelle était sombre, difficile de distinguer quelque chose de précis d'ici. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière, ses yeux pouvaient tout voir… Elle regarda et vit deux silhouettes enlacées. Un couple. Il tenait la jeune fille serrée contre lui et passait doucement la main dans ses cheveux roses. Il l'embrassa tendrement, les deux ombres se mêlèrent en une seule.  
Naruto était de dos, mais elle le reconnut sans mal. Elle en avait assez vu, Hinata referma le rideau...


End file.
